diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Scherbenwächter
DIE GILDE LIEGT AUF EIS! | Klassenbeschränkung = keine Todesritter und Hexenmeister, wobei das eiegntlich selbstverständlich sein sollte. | Forum = scherbenwaechter.forumieren.de | Information = }} Wer sind die Scherbenwächter? Die Scherbenwächter sind eine Rollenspielgilde, die mit militärischem Schwerpunkt fast ausschließlich die Scherbenwelt bespielt. Die Scherbenwächter sind eine Einheit der Aldor, welche für den Schutz des 'Lebensraumes Scherbenwelt' sorgt. Auch wenn die sogenannten Oberbösewichte tot/verschwunden sind, ist die Scherbenwelt sicherlich nicht sicher und keineswegs alles geklärt. Die Einheit selbst setzt sich ausschließlich aus Draenei zusammen, jedoch kann man auch mit einem Charakter eines anderen Volkes mit dem Rang 'Freund' der Gilde beitreten und IC mit der Einheit zusammenarbeiten. Mit steigendem Ansehen IC, steigen auch die Möglichkeiten, im engeren Kreise zu agieren. Natürlich muss auch in diesem Falle IC ein Interesse an der Scherbenwelt und ihrem Erhalt vorhanden sein - außerdem eben der Wille, mit den Draenei der Scherbenwächter-Einheit zusammenzuarbeiten, denn sonst kann man auch einfach so uns herantreten und uns anspielen, was natürlich auch ohne Gildenbeitritt jederzeit möglich ist. Es steht aber nun eben auch die Möglichkeit offen, unter erwähnten Auflagen auch als Nicht-Draenei beizutreten und so wohl wesentlich mehr mit uns zu tun zu haben als wenn nur loser Kontakt besteht. Warum wurden sie ins Leben gerufen? Dieser Gilde wurde auf Grund von Vielfalt ins Leben gerufen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich der einzige bin, der Draenei oder andere Völker in der Scherbenwelt spielen möchte. Mir wurde von vielen gesagt, dass es ein schwieriges Unterfangen sein wird, die Scherbenwelt zu beleben, aber ich möchte dies nicht unversucht lassen. Je nachdem, was Cataclysm genau bringt, kann man dann auch darüber nachdenken, den Azeroth-Draenei zu Hilfe zu kommen, wenn diese benötigt werden sollte. Trotzdem soll die Scherbenwelt nach wie vor der wichtigste RP-Ort bleiben.Dieser Gilde wurde auf Grund von Vielfalt ins Leben gerufen. Ich schätze die Bemühungen der Hand der Naaru sehr, aktives und authentisches Draenei-RP in Azeroth am Laufenden zu halten, jedoch fehlt mir ganz eindeutig das Draenei-RP und RP überhaupt in der Scherbenwelt, obwohl diese viele tolle Möglichkeiten dazu bietet, die es mit dieser Gilde aktiv zu nutzen gibt. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich der einzige bin, der Draenei oder andere Völker in der Scherbenwelt spielen möchte. Mir wurde von vielen gesagt, dass es ein schwieriges Unterfangen sein wird, die Scherbenwelt zu beleben, aber ich möchte dies nicht unversucht lassen. Je nachdem, was Cataclysm bringt, kann man dann auch darüber nachdenken, den Azeroth-Draenei zu Hilfe zu kommen, wenn diese benötigt werden sollte. Ich bin, was Spoiler angeht, noch recht unbelesen, es steht also noch in den Sternen, aber auch mit dem Addon wird sich etwas anfangen lassen, wobei die Scherbenwelt trotzdem der wichtigste RP-Ort bleiben soll. Wo kann man sie finden? Der Hauptsitz ist verständlicherweise Shattrath - auf der Aldorhöhe. Das Haus der Einheit ist das ganz rechte, dort, wo auch der Juwelenschleiflehrer drinnen ist. Die Außenposten der Einheit wechseln und Orte, an denen die Gilde agiert sind flexibel gestaltet. Wie ist die Gilde strukturiert? Talal ist der Leiter dieser beweglichen Aldor-Einheit und steht in engem Austausch mit Ishanah und den militärisch ausgerichteten Draenei der Fraktion, wobei der Einheit beim Agieren recht viel Freiheit gewährleistet wird, da nach der Feststellung der Krisenherde alle weiteren Maßnahmen intern – aber ggf. in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen – gehandhabt werden. Es ist auch denkbar, diese ‚Zentralverwaltung’ auf einen größeren Rat auszuweiten. Bisher leiten Talal oder der Verteidiger Yaial, welcher der Kommandant der Einheit ist, die Einsätze, je nachdem, was IC so passiert/passiert ist. Kommandos an verschiedenen Außenposten können je nach Situation vergeben werden. Wie gestaltet sich das RP Das RP wird größtenteils gildenintern stattfinden, was zum einen daran liegt, dass man sowieso in der Scherbenwelt recht selten RPler IC vorfindet, zum anderen aber auch daran, dass wir hauptsächlich eine militärische Draenei-Einheit sind und das auch aktiv ausspielen, wenn wir nicht in Shattrath sind. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass wir mit 'anderen' kein RP machen, denn das wäre trotzdem wünschenswert. Es müsste sich nur die Gelegenheit dazu ergeben. Es ist geplant, mit der Zeit die Stützpunktanzahl auszuweiten und dortiges Kommandos an weitere Gildenmitglieder zu übergeben, aber dazu ist erst einmal eine gewisse Anzahl an Mitgliedern von Nöten. Das Ziel ist es, mehrere aktive Stützpunkte in verschiedenen Gebieten zu erhalten, um fähig zu sein, ein möglichst großes Spektrum der verschiedenen Scherbenweltgebiete auszukosten. Das Rollenspiel soll keineswegs statisch sein, sondern lebendig, es soll voran gehen. Die NPCs werden mit einbezogen und einzelne Mitglieder übernehmen die Rolle von einem NPC oder können dies eben tun, sofern sie es wünschen. Das ist auch deshalb sinnvoll, da die Spielerzahl noch recht gering ist. Es wäre aber nicht schlecht eben diese Stellen später mit Gildenmitgliedern zu besetzen, sodass nur noch möglichst wenig NPCs Wichtigkeit für uns haben, was das RP anbelangt. Es ist auch geplant, gelegentlich die Instanzen von Aurindoun (außer Managruft) und der Festung der Stürme IC zu besuchen, um Überbleibsel weiter zu dezimieren. Der schwarze Tempel und die Festung der Stürme als Schlachtzug sind generell auch interessant, aber ohne ein entsprechendes Aufkommen an Spielern ist der Besuch dieser Schlachtzüge schlichtweg nicht möglich. Auch für die Freunde gibt es natürlich Aufträge, Interaktion und dergleichen. Ich habe vor, alle Mitglieder aktiv mit ins RP einzubeziehen, verständlicherweise nicht nur die Draenei. Jedoch wäre es wünschenswert, wenn sich mehr als ein Freund finden würde, denn dann könnten auch diese sich untereinander beschäftigen, wenn reine Draenei-Aktionen laufen. Was ist die Haltung der Gilde gegenüber Horde, Allianz und sonstigen Völkern Wir stehen der Horde neutral, je nach Hintergrund der Allianz neutral oder freundlich gegenüber. Den Exodar-Draenei stehen wir natürlich uneingeschränkt freundlich gegenüber und Austausch findet statt. Dennoch sind unsere Gründe, uns auf Azeroth aufzuhalten, gering und diplomatische Missionen direkt zu Völkern auf Azeroth nicht als erforderlich angesehen. Wir bemühen und um ein möglichst gutes Verhältnis mit den Zerschlagenen und den Orks, welches sich widerum auf Grund der Relevanz vor allen Dingen auf die Magh'ar konzentriert, um eine Art Zustand herzustellen, der dem vor dem Einfall der Legion in Draenor möglichst nahe kommt. Diese Einstellung resultiert aus den Geschehenissen vom Beginn von Bruning Crusade bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt des Spieles. Die Orks haben bewiesen, dass sie bereit sind, gegen die Brennende Legion zu kämpfen und die Draenei außerdem gemerkt haben werden, dass die Orcs von Kil'jaeden korrumpiert worden sind. Eine neutrale Haltung oder der Versuch, das Verhältnis zu bessern, heißt nicht, dass man uneingeschränkt vergeben und verziehen hat oder gar die Orcs auf einmal mag - das liegt im Ermessen des einzelnen Charakters - aber es heißt, dass man keine gewaltätigen Auseinandersetzungen sucht und um ein friedliches, respektvolles Miteinander bestrebt ist. Besonders mit dem Shattrathhintergrund und den Sha'tar dort, ist eine solche Neutralität sowieso Plicht. Nicht nur die Spielmechanik gibt uns das vor (wo auch Hordespieler für die Aldor arbeitein können), sondern es macht auch Sinn. Die Legion des Lichts (Sha'tar) besteht schließlich nicht nur aus Draenei und ich denke, dass mein Feinde der Legion als 'Freunde der Draenei' sehen kann, wobei das 'Freunde' eher sprichwörtlich gemeint ist. Potenzielle Verbündete haut man nicht einfach um und so etwas wie Blutrache passt nicht zu einem Volk, was sich bereiterklärt hat, über Jahrtausende zu fliehen, um letzten Endes in der Armee des Lichtes gegen die Brennende Legion zu kämpfen. Diese Neutralität muss also nicht zwangsläufig von Herzen kommen, kann es aber durchaus in manchen Fällen sein, denn es gibt solche und solche Charaktere unter den Draenei. Generell sind wir sehr friedliebend, wie es sich für Draenei gehört, aber wir sind alles andere als zimperlich mit unseren Feinden, will heißen, alle diejenigen, die auch in der Spielmechanik Feinde darstellen (außer andere Hoderspieler). Das Konsortium und die Goblins in Nethersturm werden zwar ebenso neutral behandelt wie die meisten anderen, jedoch wird die Profitgier nicht für gut geheißen. Wie sieht der Wappenrock aus? DDer Gildenwappenrock weist eine Besonderheit auf, denn er ist im besten Falle der Aldorwappenrock mit dem Emblem von Argus. Bei entsprechender Stufe wäre ein Aldorwappenrock sicherlich nicht verkehrt, Pflicht ist er aber natürlich nicht. Wenn dieser Wappenrock angestrebt wird, helfe ich gerne dabei, Rufgegenstände zu besorgen. Es gibt auch eine direkten Gildenwappenrock für diejenigen, die keinen Aldorwappenrock besitzen oder sich besorgen wollen/können. Dieser ist so gut es geht dem Aldorwappenrock nachempfunden (was zugegebenermaßen nur sehr rudimentär geklappt hat). Es besteht generell keine Pflicht diesen zu tragen, jedoch bei Einsätzen am Außenposten ist er für alle außer die Robenträger anzulegen, auch von denen, die bereits einen Aldorwappenrock besitzen. Die Kosten übernimmt der Gildenleiter, sollte das Mitglied nicht in der Lage sein, sich einen eigenen Wappenrock zu kaufen. Der Wappenrock (Aldor/Gildenwappenrock) darf dauerhaft auch von den Mitgliedern des Ranges 'Freund' getragen werden, sobald ihm dieser bei entsprechenden Verdiensten verliehen wurde. Der Wappenrock weist ihn somit auch bei allen als einen vertrauenswürdigen Freund aus. Und wie verhält man sich OOC? Der Gildenchat ist durchweg OOC, der Umgang unter den Spielern locker. Bei Quests und Instanzen, die zu BC oder drunter gehören wird Hilfe angeboten. IC besucht werden können nur die BC-Instanzen von Auchindoun oder der Festung der Stürme. Und wie trete ich in Kontakt? Entweder ist über eines der Foren mit Kontakt aufzunehmen oder es sind im Spiel entweder Talal, Talàl oder Yaial OOC anzusprechen, damit das Wann und Wo der Vorstellung und eventuellen Aufnahme abgesprochen werden. Die Aufnahme mit dem 'Klick' erfolgt OOC, die Aufnahme IC steht aber auf jeden Fall IMMER auch noch sobald wie möglich an. Ein Vorstellungsthread im Forum wäre nett, ist aber keine Pflicht. Dazu mehr http://scherbenwaechter.forumieren.de/angetreten-f6/. Schlusswort Eigeninitiative ist dringend erwünscht. Obwohl ich wahrlich nicht über Ideenmangel bezüglich der Umsetzung des RPs leide, habe ich die Gilde nicht nur für mich gegründet, sondern für alle, die ihre Charaktere gerne aktiv und dauerhaft in der Scherbenwelt ausspielen wollen. Ich diene nicht als Alleinunterhalter. Aufnahmebedingungen Der Charakter * muss keine Mindeststufe haben. Es gibt schließlich Möglichkeiten, Gebiete abzusichern und Charaktere zu eskortieren, wobei es verständlicherweise von Vorteil ist, eine höhere Stufe aufzuweisen. Dennoch sollte das Level 60 angestrebt werden, schlicht und ergreifend, weil so die Möglichkeiten, in verschiedensten Gebieten zu agieren, wesentlich größer sind. Mindestens Level 70 wäre am Ende optimal. * ist entweder Exodar-Draenei und ist in die Scherbenwelt zurückgekehrt oder hat diese nicht mit der Exodar verlassen. Ein anderes Volk ist auch möglich, sofern ein IC-Bezug zur Scherbenwelt besteht und die Bereitschaft da ist, mit den Scherbenwächtern als Einheit zusammenzuarbeiten. * darf gerne bereits eine gewisse (oder auch viel) Kampferfahrung aufweisen, da man davon ausgehen darf, dass zumindest der Durschnittsdraenei ein paar hundert Jahre alt ist und genug durchgemacht hat, um wenigstens mit militärischen Grundlagen vertraut zu sein. Es können zwar nach Absprache auch 'Zivilistenposten' dauerhaft besetzt werden, wie Truppenversorger, Handwerker, Lazarettleiter in Shattrath oder dergleichen, aber wir sind eben doch ieher/i eine militärische Gilde. Es ist im Endeffekt auch kein Problem, die Grundkenntnisse und Erfahrung darüber hinaus bei uns zu erwerben. Auch die Freunde sollten schon etwas kampferprobt sein, denn ungefährlich wird die Zusammenarbeit meist nicht. Aber besonders hier gibt es her Spielraum für Zivilisten, beispielsweise ein zwergischer Schmied, der in der Scherbenwelt in Shattrath sein Glück suchen möchte oder dergleichen. * kann jede Klasse außer Todesritter und Hexenmeister haben, jedoch sollte die entsprechende Klasse auch als solche gespielt werden, da nicht Lagerfeuer-RP im Vordergrund steht, sondern auch regelmäßig Action geboten wird, um es mal salopp auszudrücken. Es gelten jedoch Einschränkungen bei den Tätigkeitsbereichen der einzelnen Klassen. Paladine stellen ganz klar die Haupteinsatztruppen, wobei natürlich auch Priester und Magier sowie Schamanan nicht außen vorgelassen werden. Jäger hingegen werden nicht an der unmittelbaren Front kämpfen, sondern sind primär Kundschafter oder Schützen. Schamanen sollten einen Exodar-Hintergrund haben, da es für Scherbenwelt-Draenei eher schwer zu erklären ist, warum der Weg eingeschlagen wurde, da das Verhältnis zu den Zerschlagenen vielleicht nicht das schlechteste, aber bestimmt auch nicht das beste ist. * muss, wenn er sich in Shattrath bereits für eine Fraktion entschieden hat, den Aldor angehören. Der Anschluss an diese Fraktion ist Pflicht. Das sollte zwar selbstverständlich sein, aber ich weise vorsichtshalber noch einmal darauf hin. Der Spieler * ist Rollenspieler und sieht dies als Hauptmotivation an, sich auf dem Server aufzuhalten. * sollte eine gewisse geistige Reife mitbringen. * sollte motiviert sein, die Scherbenwelt bezüglich des RP mit Leben zu füllen und damit auch einen Anreiz für andere Spieler stellen. * darf gerne Rollenspielanfänger sein, muss aber den Willen mitbringen, sich mit der Lore auseinanderzusetzen, um einen authentischen Draenei (oder Zwerg oder Mensch etc. pp.) in der Scherbenwelt zu spielen. * verhält sich nicht blatant OOC. Will heißen: Wildes Herumhüpfen in Städten, OOC im /s, /Y und /e sind untersagt. * ist sich im Klaren, dass wir als Rollenspielgilde einen Ruf zu verlieren haben und deshalb wird vorausgesetzt, dass der Spieler einen höflichen Umgangston beherrscht beziehungsweise sich mit diesem auch nach außen zeigt. * muss nicht dauerhaft IC unterwegs sein, sollte es aber zumindest in der Scherbenwelt versuchen beziehungsweise dort auch jederzeit anspielbar sein. * darf gerne mit mehreren Charakteren, soweit vorhanden, in die Gilde kommen. Es gibt ausreichend Stellen zu besetzen und ich kenne den Spaß daran, mehrere verschiedenen Charaktere in derselben Umgebung zu spielen. Man sollte sich aber im Klaren sein, dass das mehr Zeitaufwand bedeutet und sicherlich organisatorisch schwieriger ist. Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden